memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Nichelle Nichols
| Place of birth = Robbins, Illinois, USA | Characters = Uhura | image2 = Uhura.jpg }} Nichelle Nichols is an American actress from Robbins, Illinois. She is most famous for portraying communications officer Uhura in Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Animated Series, and the first six ''Star Trek'' movies. She also provided the voices for a number of other characters on the animated series. Early career and other roles Hailing from Robbins, Illinois, Ms. Nichols was discovered by jazz legend in her mid-teens, Nichols toured with both Ellington and as a lead singer and dancer. She broke into acting in the film Porgy and Bess (1959, with Sammy Davis, Jr., Loulie Jean Norman, and Brock Peters) and has had an acting career lasting over 45 years. Her first television role was on The Lieutenant (1964, which was written and produced by Gene Roddenberry and featured Gary Lockwood and Don Marshall). She has also made TV appearances as herself in It Takes Two (1969), Head of the Class (1988), and Weakest Link (2002); she also voiced animated versions of herself on The Simpsons (2004) and in two episodes of Futurama (2000, 2002). She appeared as Ruana in two Tarzan films: Tarzan's Jungle Rebellion (1967, with fellow Star Trek actor Lloyd Haynes, William Marshall, and Jason Evers); and Tarzan's Deadly Silence (1970, with Robert DoQui). These were episodes from the Tarzan TV series edited together and released as films. She also appeared in the TV movies Gettin' Up Mornin' (1964, with Davis Roberts and Don Marshall) and William Shakespeare's Antony and Cleopatra (1983, with Ted Sorel, Earl Boen, Barrie Ingham, Dan Mason, James Avery, and her original series co-star Walter Koenig). Aside from the first six Star Trek films, her other film credits include: Made in Paris (1966, with Jack Perkins), the classic Truck Turner (1974, with Dick Miller), Mister Buddwing (1966, with Ken Lynch, Bart Conrad, and Charles Seel), The Supernaturals (1986, with LeVar Burton and Jessie Lawrence Ferguson), 's Snow Dogs (2002), and, most recently, Are We There Yet? (2005, with Jerry Hardin). Nichols co-produced and plays the title role in the yet-to-be-released . Her other voice work includes the recurring role of Diane Maza on the Disney animated series Gargoyles, the African-American mother of Salli Richardson's character. Other Trek regulars who have appeared on the series include Avery Brooks, LeVar Burton, Michael Dorn, Jonathan Frakes, Marina Sirtis, and Brent Spiner. Among the Trek guest performers who appeared in the same episodes as Nichols were Michael Bell, LeVar Burton, Matt Frewer, Robert Ito, and Frank Welker. She also appeared as the ancient Egyptian goddess Thoth-Khepera in the episode "Avatar" of Batman: The Animated Series, with Brock Peters and David Warner. In 2006, Nichols returned to the role of Uhura in the fan film, Star Trek: Of Gods and Men. In August 2007, it was announced that Nichols would have a recurring role in the NBC hit series Heroes. http://trekmovie.com/2007/08/10/nichelle-nichols-to-appear-in-heroes/ She was the second star of Star Trek: The Original Series to appear on the series, after George Takei. Star Trek: Enterprise star Dominic Keating also had a recurring role on the series and star Zachary Quinto returned in his famous role as the villainous Sylar. Other performers who appeared on the show during the second season included Joanna Cassidy and regular Christine Rose. Legacy on the set of .]] Her role as Uhura on Star Trek was one of the first times that an African-American actress portrayed a non-stereotypical role on television. Previously, most African-American female characters on American television were depicted as maids or housekeepers, and Nichols' role helped break that barrier. Years later, Whoopi Goldberg told Nichols about excitedly watching Uhura, as a child, and telling her mother "Come quick! Come quick! There's a black lady on TV, and she ain't no maid!" She participated with series star William Shatner in another breakthrough, with American "episodic" television's first interracial kiss between fictional characters, as seen in the original series episode . (Nancy Sinatra and Sammy Davis, Jr. had openly kissed months earlier in a musical-variety special broadcast by NBC on December 11, 1967, entitled Movin' With Nancy. However, preceding that was Uhura's peck on Christine Chapel's cheek in , airing on October 20, 1966.) http://transcripts.cnn.com/TRANSCRIPTS/0006/17/lklw.00.html She became the first African-American actress to place her handprints in front of Hollywood's Grauman's Chinese Theatre, along with the rest of the Star Trek cast. In 1992, she earned her star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. After meeting Nichols at a Star Trek convention in 1975, scientist Dr. Jesco von Puttkamer suggested that the actress take part in NASA's recruitment drive. Nichols took up the role in 1977, making recruitment and training films, and supervising astronaut recruits and hopefuls. She noted that the applicant count went from fewer than 100 a year to 1,649 within six months. Most of the recruits that she attracted were women or from ethnic minorities. For her efforts, Nichols was named as NASA's 'Woman of the Year' in 1979. Nichols is a good friend of former NASA astronaut Dr. Mae Jemison. Dr. Jemison was a fan of the original Star Trek and was inspired by Nichols when she decided to become the first African-American female astronaut. Jemison herself appeared in . Several costumes and accessories worn by Nichols in Star Trek were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, including black Starfleet boots and a grey undershirt. Personal Background *Nichelle Nichols had considered leaving the Star Trek franchise after the first season. Fed up with racist harassment, culminating with her learning that studio executives were withholding her fan mail, she submitted her resignation. She withdrew it when Dr. convinced her that her role was too important a cultural breakthrough to leave. *Nichols is said to have wearied of the constantly used line: "Hailing frequencies open, sir." After having to open hailing frequencies 14 times, her exact words were "If I have to open hailing frequencies one more time I'll smash this goddamn console!" (The Trouble with Tribbles) *She made both her first ( ) and last ( ) Star Trek appearances with DeForest Kelley. *Her younger brother, Thomas Nichols, committed suicide on March 26, 1997 with the cult members in Rancho Santa Fe, California near San Diego. *Nichols's son is actor , who starred in the 1969 film . Appearances As Uhura * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * : ** ** ** ** ** ** * (archive footage) As other characters File:Uhura (mirror).jpg|Nyota Uhura (mirror) File:Dara, TAS.jpg|Dara File:Anne Nored.jpg|Anne Nored File:Alice, 2269.jpg|Alice File:Motherlode female Ursinoid miner.jpg|Female Ursinoid Miner File:Devna.jpg|Devna File:Kali.jpg|Kali File:Magen face - Cygnian.jpg|Magen – File:Delta Theta III entity.jpg|Delta Theta III entity File:Sarah April, old.jpg|Sarah April File:Karla Five.jpg|Karla Five * Computer voice in * Davison in * Briel in Other media Nichols has provided voice work as Uhura for two Star Trek games: * Star Trek: 25th Anniversary * Star Trek: Judgment Rites Books authored * Beyond Uhura * Saturn's Child * Saturna's Quest * The New Voyages 2 (anthology) ** "Surprise" External links * Uhura's official web site * * * - pictures, links and trivia * Interview at the Archive of American Television de:Nichelle Nichols es:Nichelle Nichols fr:Nichelle Nichols it:Nichelle Nichols nl:Nichelle Nichols pl:Nichelle Nichols Nichols, Nichelle Nichols, Nichelle Nichols, Nichelle Nichols, Nichelle Nichols, Nichelle Nichols, Nichelle